


Another Plotbunny Hut

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Au yeah August [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Au Yeah August 2019, Fluff, M/M, general silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Woke up at 5 am thinking let’s try to do this again this year. So here I go back to digging in the Plotbunny well of ships and silliness.





	1. Bed Sharing

_ “That was quite the explosion...” _

_ “Will he be alright?”  _

_ His processors are a little rattled but...” _

Perceptor woke to quiet alarms on his HUD sometime extremely early the next morning. Onlining his optics he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his hab suite, trying to piece just how he had ended up in his berth. His last uncorrupted memory was of being in the lab. 

A soft snore pried him from his musings, turning his helm to blink at Brainstorm. The jet was sitting backwards in the chair his helm propped upon his arms on the backrest, optics offline. 

“_I’ll keep an eye on him._” An echo of a fragmented memory whispered in his helm.Percy eyed the mech’s lax yet somehow tense position, Brainstorm’s wings drooping in what would surely make them sore in the morning. 

“_Fine. But if you leave him before he gets a proper defrag I’ll strip your wings to make Tailgate a new hover board_.” Ratchet’s snarl accompanied Brainstorm’s offer. 

“Perce?” 

The jet must have sensed Perceptor’s shifting, his golden optics dim with recharge. 

“You didn’t have to stay.”

Brainstorm gave him a long stare before quietly replying, “Yeah I did. Now go back to recharge, I can see your optics fritzing from here.”

“You’re one to talk. You really shouldn’t recharge like that.”

“I’m not leaving you unattended Percy.” 

“Then take me to medical.”

“It’s full up. The explosion knocked out quite a few mechs and Ratchet’s not exactly happy with us right now.” 

Perceptor sighed in defeat. 

Several minutes passed between them before Brainstorm straightened in the chair and stood up. “Move over.”

Perceptor blinked. “What?”

“If you’re so concerned over my posture, move over. There’s enough room for both of us on your berth.”

“I- uh..”

“Oh shush and scoot.”


	2. Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know this happens at one point or another at the larger cons.

It was like something out of one of Sideswipe’s fanfics, but fuck it. Literally. Sunstreaker moaned as the other broke the kiss between them. He ran his hands down the others chest, tracing every available inch of the skin that was bare as the demon nipped at his neck with his prosthetic fangs. The purple haired stranger running equally eager hands underneath his coat, pulling at his belt. 

“Hey Sunny, there’s a pissed off Edward Elric seeking vengeance on Chrono from Chrono Crusade for using him for human shuffle board and he’s offering- oh.” 

The two froze as Sunstreaker’s dark reflection rounded the corner to the bed part of the hotel room. Sideswipe smirked and turned around. “Alright then, I guess I’ll go try to calm down Ed while you two have fun. Just next time? Put a sock on the door knob would you?” 

The click of the door broke the paralysis hold the two, Sunstreaker releasing Chrono reluctantly. “I’m sorry about that.”

Chrono flopped back on the bed with a sigh. “I really should go calm down my brother.” 

“Yeah I guess. But before you go, here.” Sunstreaker scribbled his number down. “Maybe another time if you’re in town?”

”Sure thing Krad.”


	3. Cruise ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambulon’s taking a break

First Aid could only blink atAmbulon who was reclining in a lounge chair with one of Swerve’s luau style engex drinks in hand.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Relaxing. Besides you heard what Ratchet said. We’re on break for a couple of days and I’m taking it.”

“He also said that this was the pleasure cruise of doom.”

Ambulon shrugged. “So I’m taking the pleasure part of it literal. Care to join me?”


	4. Immortal

“Do you think that all sparks go to the Well?”

Rung blinked up at the shuttle as he glanced up from the chessboard. “Why do you ask Skyfire?”

“I.. I’m not even sure.” The mech but his lip as he moved another piece. “Sometimes it feels as if my conjunx never left.” 

“Ah. The one you lost in the ice storm on this planet correct?”

Skyfire nodded silently as he took a knight. The Wrecker’s psychiatrist eyed the Valkyrie discretely under the guise of selecting his next move. “Why do think that?” 

“I’m sure that is just a recharge flux twisted by the medications that Ratchet’s got me on but I could have sworn that I heard him yelling at me to stay online as I was down in the last battle.”

“Hm... that was a nasty hit you took when you crashed. Ratchet did say your spark sputtered several times before he could stabilize you. Perhaps it was a near death experience of sorts.” 

Skyfire frowned slightly. “You really think that?”

“Anything is possible. After all we do not know what the powers that be have in store for us. Besides, perhaps Starscream is watching over you for a reason. Checkmate.”

Skyfire blinked at the board. “Huh. You know, you are pretty good at this game for being an amateur.”

“Beginners luck.” Rung blinked over at the door where Ratchet stood tapping his wrist. “It looks like our time is up. Up for a rematch tomorrow?”

Skyfire smiled and nodded. ”It’s not like I’m going anywhere anytime soon so sure.” 

Rung returned the smile as he stood up, casting a brief glance towards the translucent specter unseen by the other two mechs. 


End file.
